


Spooky Scary Skeletons

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Canonical Character Death, I know, I should probably say I don't own any of the characters, Johnny and Dallas are dead, Other, Sad, but its fine, cause the rest of them play with an ouija board, dont @ me, idc that I spelled that wrong, ponyboy and two-bits bad idea The Cronicles, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: "Could you write that one shot where the gang tries to summon Dally and/ or Johnny? With the prompt "-AnonThis was a request by anon on my tumblr (naturallesbian) which you should go follow if you like my writing!
Kudos: 12





	Spooky Scary Skeletons

It had been Two-Bit's idea. He had heard two girls talking about it in class, summoning their dead grandpa or something when he got the idea to bring back their missing friends. 

"Ponyboy, wait up!" Two had shouted when he went to catch up with his friend who was trying to walk home in peace. 

"I heard two girls talking about summoning their dead grandpa today in history class, we should do that for Dallas and Johnny!" Two had said excitedly. Ponyboy wasn't so sure about the idea since he just wanted to move on with their deaths; I mean, he hadn't even gotten over them yet. 

"Two, ya sure that's a good idea? I mean, we should just let them rest. They were in pain for the majority of their lives and I don't wanna bring them back to that pain," Pony said with an unsure voice.

"Common, it'll be fine. Maybe you'll get to finish Gone With The Wind with Johnny," Two said. He knew he was hitting a sensitive nerve, but Two would do anything to see his friends again. 

"Fine, how do we do it?" Pony said, giving in. 

"Follow me," Two said with a smile. 

_

That's how they got to the point they were at now, sitting at the dining table, with an ouija board in their hands. Soda and Steve have gathered around but refused to touch the thing, thinking that it would curse them. 

"Alright Ponyboy, do you wanna start?" Two asked with a smile. 

"No way, this was your idea," Pony said vehemently. 

Two just shrugged and asked his question.

"Who's here with us right now?" 

There was no response for a few minutes, so Two asked again. 

This time, the planchette moved.

J-O-H-N-N-Y

D-A-L-L-A-S

Ponyboy was trembling now, he didn't want to mess with their spirits in the first place. 

Steve let out a loud laugh, scaring the three remaining members of the gang.

"Ya right, like y'all, ain't movin' it," Steve said through laughs.

"We ain't!" Ponyboy argued with Steve.

"Ask them something only you would know," Two said.

"Alright," Steve thought for a moment before deciding, "Okay, Dallas, what's your middle name?" 

Dallas had only told Steve and Johnny his middle name.

T-U-C-K-E-R

Steves's face went pale. 

"So it is real!" Soda shouted. 

Pony looked like he was going to cry, he missed his friend dearly, and knowing that they were right here with them again was like reopening a fresh wound. 

"This is crazy," Ponyboy said.

"I mean, witchcraft isn't quite hocus-Pocus, toil and trouble, type deal y' know? There's some serious work involved," Two said with a smile. 


End file.
